Various hand trucks exist for moving articles from place to place. They perform various functions such as transporting plates of glass, sheets of material, boxes, cartons and other loads in warehouses; also, they may serve as a platform to allow working at certain heights. Examples of such hand trucks may be found described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,550 issued May 6, 1958 to Frick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,788 issued Oct. 10, 1961 to Grymer, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,739 issued Oct. 2, 1973 to Tabet. The trucks defined in these patents include dismountable parts; however, none is capable of performing all the various tasks just mentioned while, at the same time, being capable of compactly storing those components which are not used when a particular function or work is performed.